Love shining like the blade of a knife
by glnn bck
Summary: Amy tells a sad and romantic tale of her and her Sonic. My first Sonamy story. THERE IS NO BAD LANGUAGE!


I am going to make this k+ but PLEASE tell me if I need to raise the rating! … Thank you. Enjoy the story...

…

I stood horror stricken. I had been kidnapped but not by Eggman or Metal Sonic but by a new enemy. He was a red panda with black bangs. He called himself James Elias Mortum. At first I didn't worry about him too much. He seemed a lot like Eggman. He bragged, boasted, and had thousands of robots. Sonic of course quickly defeated his ships and was approaching me and Mortum quickly. Mortum reacted differently than Eggman though. Yes, Mortum got angry and flew his fists about, but his voice grew hazy like a curse. The curse was fueled with a passionate rage inside him. He pulled the microphone close to his mouth and his yell was heard throughout the whole ship.

"If that's the way you want it, Blue Boy!" He hollered, "Then I'll destroy what's most precious to you!"

He suddenly turned around towards me. His eyes were filled with a look of violent lust that only a demon could possess. His sneer grew into an evil crown of fangs, ready to chomp up fresh meat. He approached to the door of the cage that held me. His breath was heavy and a small laugh emitted from his throat.

"Your heroic boyfriend should have listened to me when I told him not to get in my way." He said, "I must admit that this will be a horrible loss for him. I actually planned on keeping you myself."

I stood horror stricken. He slammed the door open. He raised his arm up to his face. In his hand I saw a glint of light coming from a long and very sharp knife. I pressed myself to the wall as much as I could, hoping to keep as much distance from him as I could. The lust in his eyes grew wider at the sight of me struggling to save myself. He gave a low maniacal laugh.

"Time to die, Amy Rose..." He said.

I screamed, what else could I do? I was about to die. I've never thought much about death before. What would happen? Where would I go? But I did know one thing about death, I wouldn't see my Family, friends, or my Sonic for a very long time. Why do I have to die this way? In the hands of this murderer, I was going to leave this earth forever. I would never get married. I would never have kids. And even the way he is going to kill me, would be painful. I remember getting cuts before, especially when I was a child. But this time I will be stabbed, and most likely repeatedly. I would have a painful, unlucky, and unfair death. Because of this man my life would be cut short.

My heart rose when I realized that he didn't make it to me. Blue clashed against red and I realized that Sonic had come to rescue me. They yelled and grunted as their struggle continued. I couldn't believe that any of this was actually happening. It was as if I was watching a movie instead of being in real life. But I have never been a fan of horror.

I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to end. I wanted to be back at home, safe and warm in my bed. All I could feel right then was the cold steel wall touching the skin on my arm. I fell onto my knees and tried to hide my face in my lap. My eyes shut tight, not wanting to witness any evil that could taint my thoughts. My hands clutched my ears, trying to block out any painful sound that could change the joyful music in my heart. But I could still here the yelling and slamming of feet from the dueling enemies. I hummed a high pitched note that went into my brain and clogged out the sound around me. My body was satisfied but my mind was still in a panic.

I couldn't tell how long Sonic and Mortum fought. But it seemed to be hours before I felt a pair of hands reached under my arms and lifted me up. My head rested on a shoulder, my legs wrapped around a thin hip, and my arms clung to a neck. I kept my eyes closed, too afraid to open them in case there was still a fight. The two hands that picked me up earlier were now gently but firmly holding me close to the rest of their body. I felt air rush through my hair and knew immediately that it was Sonic who picked me up. I very slowly opened my eyes to see that we had already escaped. Sonic was running fast but not nearly as fast as usual. I grew very worried.

I looked over towards Sonic, but his face was on the other side of me. His breath was heavy and hitched constantly. I nuzzled my nose into his quills, smelling the fresh scent of it. He always smelled like the air since he was constantly running everyday. But I also smelled a distant scent of blood. My worry intensified greatly at this.

"Sonic?" I whispered.

"Shh... Don't worry." He cooed, "You're almost home."

His hands gently rubbed my back. I blushed a small bit from his affection, but my worry was much stronger than my cheesy fangirl thoughts. I wanted him to stop so that I could check on him. I wanted to make sure that he was okay. I feared that running would only worsen whatever was wrong with him. With each second his breath got a little bit heavier and he became a little bit slower. I gasped as my body lurched backwards. Sonic had fallen on his knees. I thought that now I could get up and see what was wrong. But Sonic's hands forced me to stay in the position that I was in now. I tried to reason with him.

"Sonic!" I gasped.

"Shh.." He whispered.

I had to admit defeat. Something in his shush numbed my rational thinking and made me give up on trying to stop him. He again rubbed my back. He shook tremendously as he got up. He started to run again, only to be slower than before. I sighed and laid my cheek on the side of his head. I closed my eyes and tried my best to relax. A single tear trailed down my cheek.

…

I was nearly asleep when I felt Sonic's grip on me loosen. I let go of him and stood firmly on the step right outside the door to my house. Sonic's breath was heaving in and out, but he was smiling. I saw faint tear stains on his cheek which he quickly wiped away. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes. I've always loved his eyes. They always seemed to be filled with joy. Now, his eyes held relief, but they seemed to hide something.

"Here you go." He said, "May I come in?"

I nodded and slowly reached my hand into my pocket. The worry I had before had quickly came back to me. Sonic wont tell me what's wrong and I feel a strong need to know what it is. My worry intensified when I noticed that Sonic was holding his side, trying to cover something. My hand had found the cold copper key that it was searching for and pulled it out. I turned the key into it's slot and opened the door. I stepped into my warm home and flicked the light on. Sonic stepped into the middle of the living room and looked at the TV.

"Can I watch something?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

I handed him the remote and headed towards the kitchen. I figured that Sonic would appreciate some water. Suddenly I heard a loud groan. I quickly turned around hoping to see what was wrong with Sonic. He was sitting on the couch in pain. Once he saw me, he gave me a fake smile, still holding onto his side. I eyed him and went back towards the kitchen.

I heard him turn on the TV while I was getting him some water. I heard him change the channel to one with the sound of slashing swords. I immediately knew that he turned to one of the Pirate of the Caribbean movies. I never understood his obsession with those movies, but I could care less about that right now. I returned to the living room with a glass of cold water in my hand. He smiled and patted a spot next to him. I sat down on that spot and set the glass down onto the table.

"Thanks." He said.

He grabbed the glass with one hand and kept his other hand to his side. He drank half of the glass without taking a breath and he set the glass back down. I acted like I was watching the TV instead of looking at him. Once he thought I wasn't looking at him, he stopped smiling and laid his head back. He closed his eyes and rested. I waited a few minutes but couldn't take it any longer. I quickly turned off the TV and glared at Sonic. He opened his eyes wide and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong!" I said, "I should be asking YOU that question! I can tell that you're hurt Sonic. Stop hiding it from me!"

"No. There's nothing wrong with me." He said.

I was doing my best to fight back tears. I just wanted to cry out his name and hug him, but recently I've been trying to be more mature. I took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I know he hurt you, Sonic." I whispered, "Just let me see the wound."

"Amy, don't worry about me." He said, "We're safe and sound. I'm just happy that you're okay."

The next few moments were quiet. He gave me another fake smile. My body was demanding me to relax, but I had to help him. I unexpectedly pulled his hand away from his side and gasped at what I saw. There was a deeply bleeding cut on the lower part of his left side. He was obviously stabbed.

"SONIC!" I screamed.

"It's nothing!" He said, trying to hide the wound with his hands.

"Sonic! It could be infected!" I said, "I'm going to call for an ambulance."

I started to rush for the phone. Before I could get there, I saw Sonic trying to get up. I pointed my finger at him and glared.

"Stop!" I said, "We don't need you moving around."

He sighed and slowly sat back down. I picked up the phone and dialed for 911. I told my emergency and where I was at to the operator and put the phone back. I let out some air and sat back down with Sonic.

"Now you need to stay put until they come." I said.

A few moments passed until Sonic spoke.

"Hey Amy... I'm not usually the sentimental type but can I ask you a question?" He asked.

I looked at him. He seemed to be a bit nervous and I don't know why. I nodded at him.

"Have you been serious whenever you said you loved me?" He asked.

My eyes raised in shock. A small blush slammed against my cheeks. I didn't know how to answer him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, It's just that we've been friends for awhile," He said, "And... well... I almost lost you tonight. I was so scared..."

His voice grew very quiet. My cheeks were becoming hotter and more red. He's never talked like this to me before.

"Now I'm just scared to leave you alone." He said, "I don't want you to be hurt. I just want to be closer to you..."

Now I could see that he had a blush that rivaled mine. He started to rub his feet together and twiddle with his thumbs.

"I've been trying to get the guts to ask you for awhile now." He said, "I think that since this incident happened tonight that now would be a-a good time to, uh, ask..."

He suddenly held my hands with his. He looked me straight in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Amy... I love you with all of my heart." He said, "Once I'm out of the hospital, will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with both of my hands. I didn't know what to say. It felt as if something wonderful exploded within the deepest depths of my heart. I felt my body shake. My lips started to tremble. My eyes were suddenly filled with tears. Sonic seemed to be nervous, waiting for my answer. After a few moments he gave a small smile, and that's when I lost it. I immediately clung onto him and buried my face into his chest.

"YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I screamed, "Forever and ever, my answer will always be yes!"

I was crying heavily with tears of joy. My prayers were finally answered. Sonic loved me and he wanted me to be with him forever! I wanted to fall asleep right then and there in his arms, knowing that tomorrow would be filled with love in a beautiful wonderland.

Before I could even think about falling asleep, I heard a siren from outside. I had completely forgotten about Sonic's injury. I looked up at Sonic, embarrassed. His face was burning red and he gave me a very small smile. Trying to be mature, I sat back up.

"W-we better get you outside." I said.

He frowned at first but then gave off a huge smirk. He seemed to have much more confidence now. He quickly pulled me back to him. He held me very tight, making me feel a little bit vulnerable. He then put his mouth right next to my ear.

"Not quite yet..." He whispered.

His words tickled my ears and made it twitch. He held my chin and slammed his lips against mine. This huge turn of events had melted my brain into mush. My whole body fell limp at his touch. My eyes slowly closed while his kept on watching me intently. All I could feel was pleasure. I wasn't even aware of my existence. Tingles traveled up and down my body. Blissful seconds passed until I felt the warmth of his lips leave mine. I whined, desiring for his touch to return.

Slowly my eyes opened and slowly I came back to reality. I saw Sonic and he gave me a smile, one like a child's. It was adorable. I groaned, knowing that his time left with me tonight was wearing very thin.

"You're still going to the hospital." I said.

He immediately frowned adorably. I giggled at him. Then we heard a knock at the door and before we knew it, we were in an ambulance truck. A nurse in the truck was giving Sonic a shot.

"He'll fall asleep soon." She said.

"Amy, do you know how pretty you are?" Sonic asked me.

I looked at him, confused. His words were slurred and I was pretty sure that the medicine was working.

"No." I said.

"Oh! You're so pretty..." He said, "Just like a rose! Heh, Amy Rose... When we have kids, I want to name them Bailey and Katrina..."

I looked back at the nurse. The nurse just stared at me. I gave her a sheepish smile and looked back at Sonic.

"Okay honey, just go to sleep now." I cooed.

"But you're... so... pretty..." He said.

He fell asleep. I gave a sigh and started to play with his head quills.

…

Sometime later I was waiting in the hospital to hear about how Sonic was doing. My heart started to beat faster as a nurse approached me. The nurse had a smile on her face which reassured me a little.

"Well, there's no need to worry Miss Rose. Sonic will be just fine." She said, "None of his organs had been injured but the knife had done some pretty serious damage to his hip. The doctors were very shocked when they heard that he had carried you all of that way."

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed, "You don't know how much it means to me to hear that."

"I'll be back soon to tell you when he'll be out." Said the nurse.

The nurse left. I stayed still for a few moments until I heard the door open. I looked up to see a red and white cat approach me. Her name was Sage. She was out of breath and was holding onto her knees.

"I came as soon as I could, Amy." She gasped, "I'm so sorry about Sonic."

I looked at her and I couldn't help but smile widely. Sage became confused and eyed me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

It took me a few seconds, but I mustered up just enough courage to tell her.

"We're getting married." I answered.


End file.
